1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pin tractor assembly for feeding a recording or other medium having perforations, such that the perforations engage drive pins arranged on an outer surface of a rotating endless belt which engages a pair of wheels rotatably supported between two spaced-apart frames.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In a known pin tractor assembly of the type indicated above, a pair of wheels are rotatably supported by and between two separate left-side and right-side frames that are assembled and fixed in position by screws or other fastening means.
Such a known pin tractor assembly uses a relatively large number of parts, and consequently requires a difficult and time-consuming procedure for assembling the component parts.